The present invention relates generally to computer-based information handling systems, and more specifically to a method for providing the user of a computer-based information handling system, convergence system, or the like with notification of events occurring in multiple applications and processes executing within the system.
Convergence systems typically comprise multimedia personal computers providing hardware and software capable of integrating various information and entertainment media into a single user friendly platform. A convergence system may, for example, provide a user with access to media such as telephony, television, digital communications (Internet and e-mail), and interactive entertainment or gaming. To access these media, the convergence system must often utilize existing third party software applications and processes which are capable of generating a variety of messages or events to provide information to and request action from the user. However, because these applications may not have originally been intended to be integrated with each other, the events they generate may be presented to the user in a variety of formats which may at times become confusing. Further, if the convergence system is executing multiple applications or processes simultaneously, event notifications generated by one application may interfere with the execution of other applications.
Known to the art are message notification systems which, for example, inform a user when electronic mail is received by a computer system. Such message notification systems typically display a notification which comprises, for example, an icon informing the user that an event has occurred in the application. However, present message notification systems only provide the user with notification of events occurring in a single application. They are incapable of providing notifications of events occurring in multiple third party applications and processes. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method of notifying the user of a computer-based information handling system, a convergence system, or the like of events occurring or scheduled to occur in multiple software applications and processes via a single integrated graphical user interface.